


It's Tradition

by FroppyKomori



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: Yelana teaches Elsa about one of the tribes many "traditions"...kind of...not really. She's just tired of Elsa and Honeymaren dancing around each other.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	It's Tradition

It was later in the afternoon when Elsa returned to shore on the Nokk after visiting Ahtohallan. Instead of finding one or both of the Nattura siblings fishing there like she usually does on this day/time, not that she noticed, instead she found Yelana alone staring at the sand around her feet. 

It wasn't unusual to see the elderly woman standing quietly and looking out upon the world but it was slightly unusual that she'd be looking down so...intensely. So after stepping off the Nokk, who dissolved back into the sea, Elsa silently made her way over to Yelana's side. 

Normally words weren't needed, at least from Elsa, if the elder wanted to speak she would speak whether the Ice Sprit wanted to be social or not. It's part of what Elsa liked about Yelana, she was so easy to talk to because most of the time it didn't matter if Elsa talked at all. 

She was getting better at her social skills though, Honeymaren was seeing to that. Speaking of, she wondered where the brunette herder was (and tried not to let it show how dissapointed she was that she wasn't there.) 

"Do you see them?" Yelana's sudden question startled Elsa out if her thoughts. Good thing she had a better grip on her powers or else the poor old woman would have been frozen solid and then she'd have a hell of a lot to explain to the tribe, and Honeymaren for freezing her grandmother. On the list of things Anna told her would impress girls, that definitely didn't rank high. Not that she was trying to do any impressing at all.

Shaking her head of the ridiculous thoughts Elsa followed the elder's gaze and looked down to find "shells?" 

"Blue shells." Yelana added, paying no mind to the Fifth Spirit's strange actions. Spirits these days, definitely not how they use to be. 

"Is the color significant?" 

Yelana took a moment to ponder before speaking. "Blue shells are a symbol of love. In the tribe we have a tradition." Elsa perked up at the word, she loved hearing all about their traditions and customs. "A suitor would give a necklace made from blue shells to the one they wished to court. If accepted the two would then confirm it with a kiss.”   
  


Elsa blushed at the old woman’s words when she realized she had been thinking about Honeymaren giving her one. As if that would ever happen though. It shouldn’t, it won’t, Elsa just isn’t girlfriend material. The only reason she knows anything about love is because of Anna and even then it’s still very little.   
  


Elsa wouldn’t know what to say or do, she’d probably stumble around Honeymaren a lot and make a fool of herself. While Honeymaren, ever kind and thoughtful would smile and tell her-

“Elsa?” Yelana tried again to get the rude spirit woman’s attention.   
  
”Oh! I’m sorry!” Elsa said rather sheepishly “I was just thinking.”   
  


“Yes, you seem to do a lot of that and not a whole lot of doing.”   
  


“Excuse me?” The spirit asked quite innocently, definitely not how the use to be.

Instead of answering the elder reached down to pick up the blue shells. “Walk with me back to camp.”   
  


Elsa didn’t mind that it wasn’t a question, she was more than happy to oblige.   
  


~~Early The Next Day~~

Ryder and Honeymaren were returning for breakfast after feeding the reindeer when Yelana waved the young woman over and instantly placed a necklace in her hands. 

”Grandmother?” 

“I want you to give that to Elsa.”

”Not that I mind, but why couldn’t you-“

”Don’t talk back to your grandmother!”

”Yes Nana!” Honeymaren quickly got out before heading in the direction of Elsa’s tent/ice cave. The fact that she was starving forgotten in favor of seeing the goddess. At least to Honeymaren she was. 

“And don’t tell her it’s from me!” Yelana quickly called after her. 

“O-okay!” 

Gosh that was odd. Hopefully this day doesn’t get any weirder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten the idea from the Harvest Moon games x3


End file.
